Comamos por siempre
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki era conocido por ser alguien de gran apetito, que comía a montones, el terror de las billeteras. Su vida dará un giro con el nuevo visitante en la aldea de Konoha. Un joven que atrae a las chicas como imán... ¿Qué sucederá con estos dos? ¿Quién es el misterioso chico?
1. Comamos por siempre

**Hola Minna^^**

 **Traigo una nueva historia... que se me ocurrió comiendo pizza xDDD Iba a ser un drabble... pero, ya ven, siempre termino haciendo One-shots u.u Espero que al menos les cause interés :3**

 **Quedó algo extraña, pero denle una oportunidad ^^**

 **Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto (A idea del lector la posición que desee ver)**

 **Advertencia: No odio a Sakura, pero este fic es AntiSakura xD**

 **Personajes: No son míos, le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto, si lo fueran matrimoniso jamás hubieran existido, y mucho menos la lesera de Boruto ¬¬**

 **En fin, pasen y lean ^^**

* * *

 _ **~**Comamos por siempre**~**_

Si algo se sabía de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki era su buen apetito. Podía comer montones de platillos, dulces, ¡Hasta un animal entero si quería! Por lo mismo era el temor de los locales y de las billeteras de quienes sin conocerlo se habían atrevido a invitarlo a cenar –más bien a consumir sus sueldos- por esto, todos conocían a Naruto en el pueblo, sin embargo al escuchar su nombre cierto temor nacía en ellos y huían despavoridos.

El dinero es lo primero.

Aún así, el podía glorificar que tenía amigos, y de los buenos. Por ejemplo, estaba Shikamaru, su mano derecha en todo momento, quien además era el único que nunca había tenido que pagar por lo que consumía su amigo. Con sus estrategias era capaz de salvarse y conservar su dinero. Un ejemplo a seguir.

El otro amigo de Naruto era el bien rechoncho Chouji, mejor amigo de Shikamaru a la vez, quien siempre andaba compitiendo con el rubio para ver quien comía más… esto era una ventaja para el estratega, quien prefería dejarlos solos y así, ambos terminaban lavando platos por una semana entera.

Sí, Naruto tenía amigos. Pero a pesar de eso, había algo que lo convertía en alguien tirano en sus momentos.

No compartía nada de su comida.

Jamás. Era suya, si intentabas arrebatársela sus ojos parecían volverse rojos de la ira. Por esto, nadie se metía con la comida de Naruto Namikaze, nadie se interponía entre él y su ramen (comida favorita) ya que sabía que eso sería iniciar una guerra.

Y había otro misterio… por más que ese rubio comiera, y se zampara hasta los tazones de losa, mantenía una esbelta figura, como ningún otro, atrayendo suspiros y reproches.

—Joder que ya te has comido cinco platos de ramen. —dijo Shikamaru sólo disfrutando de unos dangos.

— ¡Aquí voy! —dijo Chouji asegurando pasar al sexto, mientras Naruto lo imitaba. A una velocidad sorprende está de más decir.

Konoha era un pueblo pequeño, pero con muchos habitantes, aunque muchos eran más que nada turistas. Y es que era un pueblo famoso por sus paisajes, su gastronomía y por su cultura de antaño, ninja. Ciertamente interesante. Atraía a la multitud, la cual gozaba a sus anchas una vez ahí.

Por eso no era raro ver como un chico de la edad de los tres sentados en esa esquina, entrara, siendo que nunca antes lo habían visto por esos lares.

—Ay Naruto, por eso es que siempre tus padres tienen que venir a disculparse y a pagar. —dijo Shikamaru riéndose levemente. —Y tú no te rías Chouji, que con tus padres pasa lo mismo, sólo que cuando ellos vienen… se sientan contigo y aumentan la cuenta. —suspiró recordando cada momento en que había visto eso.

El chico oyó el diálogo emitido, y le prestó poca importancia, sólo fue a la mesa conjunta a la del trío y se sentó leyendo el menú.

No parecía estar muy hambriento, tampoco ser alguien que apreciara la comida tanto como las bestias que se sentaban con Shikamaru. Se veía alguien apacible, sin ánimo de llamar la atención, pero no evitándolo de todas maneras. Y esto fue totalmente notorio cuando varias chicas entraron en el lugar cerrando la salida, con cámaras en mano, celulares, cada cual más arreglada que la otra, como si en unos minutos las hubieran invocado para una gala. En especial por esas minifaldas, por esos escotes que sobre llamaban la atención e hicieron a varios de los clientes –y al mismo dueño del local- atorarse y prender sus instintos más bajos.

— ¡Oye, oye! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dijo una muchacha rubia.

—A ti no te lo dirá, Ino cerda.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y crees que a ti sí Sakura frentona?

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Estoy segura de que cuando pasó me ha mirado! —exclamó una.

—Eso no fue así, me miró a mí. —se quejó otra.

¿Y el que causaba todos esos estragos en la población femenina? Esperó a que se acercara el mesero para pedir su orden como si nada pasara.

Naruto tragó el último poco de fideos y miró a la multitud, luego de reojo al tipo culpable. Quien estaba de espaldas a él, pero podía asegurar de que tenía un cabello muy sedoso. Demasiado para un chico.

"Este tipo no se lava con jabón el pelo eh." —dijo para sí.

— ¡Viejo! ¡Otro plato! —pidió, el hombre enseguida atinó.

El recién llegado miró la mano extendida con el tazón vacío en ella, y luego a su portador.

Quien sonreía como bobo y tenía la boca sucia por la comida reciente. Éste sin verse se lamió los labios limpiándose un poco, pero aún así seguía teniendo un poco de sopa en la mejilla.

—Enseguida Naruto.

"Naruto eh"

Sakura frunció el ceño y se acercó a la mesa de los tres amigos. Shikamaru rodó los ojos, sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

— ¿Otra vez comiendo? Con razón no consiguen novia. En especial tú Chouji, mira cómo estás. —el mencionado bajó la cabeza, queriendo no hacer notar que le había dolido aquello. — Y tú Naruto, ¿cómo puedes seguir comiendo? Con razón estás como estás. —Se volvió a mirar al nuevo y tomándose ambas mejillas suspiró— ¡No como él! ¡Él sí es un verdadero hombre!

—Sakura-chan… —la miró dolido, para inconscientemente tocarse el estómago.

—Aquí está su orden. —dijo el mesero dejando un vaso con agua, uno con té verde y unos onigiris sobre la mesa.

El joven agradeció. Se levantó entonces de su silla y miró a quien se sentaba detrás.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuello de Naruto al sentir unas manos sobre su cintura.

— ¿Qué…? —por sobre la ropa, esas manos lo tanteaban, buscando…

El lugar quedó en completo silencio, incluso las chicas ruidosas se quedaron calladas.

—Para mí estás perfecto. —dijo con una voz algo risueña, pero totalmente seductora.

El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció. De un salto se levantó y encaró a quien había osado tocarlo.

— ¡¿Q-quién t-te has creído?! —tartamudeó.

El otro sonrió embobando a los presentes y tomando una servilleta limpió la comida que Naruto mantenía en su mejilla sin darse cuenta.

—Come todo lo que quieras, es parte de ti ¿no?

Se sentó tranquilamente y degustó su té junto a sus onigiris.

Naruto sin poder emitir sonido alguno de su garganta se volvió a sentar y cuando su amado ramen llegó, estaba demasiado conmocionado para poder comer.

* * *

Caminó silencioso a su casa, despidiéndose de sus amigos en una esquina. Una vez en su casa Kushina lo esperaba en el comedor junto con su padre, quien hace poco había llegado de trabajar.

—Naruto ¿cómo te fue? Espero que no tengamos que ir a pagar otra vez… —dijo Minato sintiendo que su sueldo se hacía pequeño al lado de ese pozo sin fondo.

—Mmm

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó su madre preocupada.

—Mmm

— ¡Naruto tt-bane!

El chico de dieciséis años salió de su mundo.

— ¡Dime mamá!

—Mejor dinos tú. —Minato lo quedó mirando esperando ver una respuesta pronto para la actitud de su hijo.

— ¿Decir qué? —empezó a ponerse nervioso, a mirar a todos lados.

— ¡Naruto! —le llamó el padre volviendo a sacar al muchacho de su ensoñación.

— ¡Dime papá!

— ¿Qué sucede?

—N-nada dattebayoo… ¿por qué debería suceder a-algo? —y en su mente aparecieron los ojos negros que fijamente se internaron en los suyos, y esa sonrisa que mareó su interior.

No se dio cuenta cuando su rostro se puso rojo.

Minato y Kushina se miraron y luego sonrieron.

— ¿Quién es?

— ¿Quién es quién? —preguntó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—La chica en la que estás pensando. —se burló la madre pelirroja.

— ¡No estoy pensando en ninguna chica! —respondió fuerte y claro.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces en un chico? —molestó de nuevo la mujer.

Sin respuesta.

La madre entonces miró a su marido que iba a decir algo y lo calló.

—Oh, esto es inesperado. —dijo para nada disgustada. — ¿Verdad Minato?

Éste sólo frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntaron al unísono.

— ¡Debo hacer una tarea urgente! —corrió a su cuarto escapando. Dejando a los padres con la duda.

— ¿Quién crees que morderá la almohada?

— ¡Kushina!

* * *

Esa noche se acostó más temprano que nunca, sin poder quitar de sus pensamientos al singular joven que lo había defendido en frente de todos.

— ¿Quién serías…?

* * *

Se levantó después de varios pestañeos, bostezos, y posiciones que le daban comodidad. Y principalmente después de que su madre entrara y le arrebatara las sábanas.

—El desayuno pronto estará listo tt-banne ¡Levántate!

Naruto corrió vistiéndose en el proceso, pero fue detenido por su madre.

—Ah no, si no te bañas, no comes.

—Mamá… pero…

—Si no te bañas, no comes. —volvió a decir, esta vez con una mirada que hizo al rubio subir y llamar al baño su héroe del día.

Inmediatamente el arroz, el pescado y los acompañamientos fueron dejados sobre la mesa, todo preparado por Minato Namikaze. Gracias al cielo, porque si hubiera sido preparado por Kushina Uzumaki habría tenido que raspar la olla para poder sacar los restos de comida e ingerirlos. Y esos residuos, sí, serían su único alimento.

— ¡Gracias papá! —dijo el rubio quien enseguida tragaba todo.

El timbre sonó increíblemente.

—Será Shikamaru y Chouji que ya vinieron por mí. —añadió mientras pedía más arroz a su padre mostrándole su tazón vacío.

—Yo voy. —Kushina abrió la puerta y quedó en blanco, sonrojada.

— ¿Quién era Kushina?

La mujer entró guiando a una persona.

Minato alzó una ceja al verlo.

Naruto de espaldas al desconocido sólo se preocupaba de comer y seguir manducando hasta acabar el próximo pocillo.

—Vaya, siento que alguien va a llegar tarde al colegio.

—Mmm… ¡Puaj! —escupió al ver a la persona frente a él. —Q-qué... q-qué… q-qué…

—Ni que estuvieras en la nieve para tartamudear tanto.

— ¡Tú! —exclamó al fin queriendo esconderse.

—Naruto ¿lo conoces?

—Sí… ¡No!

— ¿Lo conoces o no lo conoces?

— ¡No! ¡¿Por qué estás en mi casa?! ¡¿Cómo has podido encontrarme?!

—Mientras escapaba de las jodidas niñatas vi por tu ventana y te reconocí.

— ¿Ah? ¡Eso no tiene sentido dattebayoo!

—Dobe.

— ¿Cómo me has llamado?

—D-O-B-E

— ¡Teme! T-E-M-E.

Hubo un choque de miradas, que Kushina interrumpió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres comer con nosotros emmm…? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Soy Sasuke.

— ¡Perfecto! Minato, amor, ¿puedes hacerle un lugar a Sasuke-chan?

"¿Chan?" —fue el pensamiento de todos.

"¿Dónde he oído ese nombre?" —se preguntó Minato.

La única que parecía divertirse con la situación era Kushina Uzumaki, quien tarareaba una canción mientras degustaba su pescado.

Sasuke comía lentamente y de reojo –pudieron notar ambos padres- miraba al rubio quien… esparramaba todo.

"Naruto… eres un…"

Ambos vieron la escena como algo totalmente mata pasiones. Una persona normal se asquea al ver semejante lluvia de arroz y de trozos de comida, mientras aquel estudiante se echaba a la boca su desayuno.

—Listo dattebayoo. —dejó todo encima y se preparó a irse, ya que las clases comenzaban, aunque por él hubiera comido más.

Sasuke terminó su porción y se levantó nuevamente con una servilleta y le limpió la cara al chico.

—Dobe. —fue lo único que agregó para irse delante de él.

Naruto se avergonzó y tomando su mochila salió detrás del tal Sasuke.

— ¡Eso es amor! —dijo Kushina.

—Empiezo a creer que sí…

No había duda alguna después de ver eso.

* * *

Una vez enfrente de la escuela Naruto gritoneó a Sasuke nuevamente.

— ¡Oye! ¡No me sigas!

—No te sigo.

— ¡Me sigues! Estás frente a mi escuela, vete de una vez.

—También es mi escuela. —enseñó la insignia de su uniforme, y por primera vez Naruto se percató de su vestimenta.

— ¡Vistes igual que yo!

—Dobe. —sonrió burlón.

—Desde hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, recíbanlo de buena forma. Él es Sasuke. El salón quedó en completo silencio y luego unos murmullos dieron inicio. Seguido de sonrojos, alabanzas, muestras de envidia y un montón de cosas.

Naruto quería morir, ese idiota no sólo estaba en su escuela, ahora también en su clase.

Chouji y Shikamaru que se sentaban delante de él vieron como el alumno nuevo los pasaba de largo a todos y se colocaba junto a su amigo.

—Nos vemos de nuevo, Usuratonkachi.

El tipo le estaba sacando de quicio, y no porque lo haya defendido una vez ahora tenía que postrársele a los pies. No señor, ese tipo no conocía a Naruto Namikaze.

—Lamentablemente. —respondió tratando de alejar su escritorio unitario, que estaba pegado a la pared.

—Para mí es un gusto…

"Y más si puedo verte tan de cerca."

Los ojos del chico de tez tan clara como ninguna, se tornaron argénteos.

Así la clase dio inicio.

—Oye Naruto ¿escuchaste lo último que dijo? —susurró Chouji hacia atrás.

—Mm… N-no…

— ¿Eh? ¿Te pasa algo?

—N-nada…

Naruto cerraba sus piernas tratando de levantar esa mano que se paseaba por una de ellas. Específicamente por el muslo, apretando la carne que ahí había. Nuevamente volvió a sacar esa mano intrusa, pero ésta volvió a posarse ahí. Naruto se preguntó qué pasaría si él estuviera usando falda como una chica… Fue ahí cuando bendijo los pantalones.

— ¡Sal teme! —le golpeó con un manotazo tratando de no llamar la atención.

El otro quitó la mano justo a tiempo y el rubio terminó golpeándose a sí mismo.

— ¡Aaaay!

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto? —preguntó el profesor y los alumnos como era obvio se voltearon a mirar.

—Nada profe… sólo… —miró con odio marcado a su compañero de puesto. —Sólo pasaba un mosquito.

—Ten más cuidado.

La clase siguió de esa forma, con un "mosquito" invadiendo el espacio personal de Naruto.

Un bicho que ya lo tenía harto. ¿Quién se había creído el muy desgraciado, el muy abusivo, el muy acosador?

Lo peor ocurrió a la hora de Deportes. Cuando había que cambiarse…

Naruto se quitó su polera escolar para ponerse la que era adecuada para hacer gimnasia, estaba en eso, cuando unas manos se posaron en su abdomen y empezaron a recorrerlo. Pudo sentir como el miembro semi erecto del nuevo compañero hacía presión contra su trasero.

— ¿Dónde metes toda esa comida? —rió tanteando aquella figura perfecta en todos sus ámbitos.

— ¿Dónde metes tú tanta perversión? —le respondió y de un movimiento rápido se liberó, yéndose a su clase, poniéndose la polera en el camino.

Aunque tuvo que devolverse. Había olvidado cambiarse de pantalones.

* * *

—Joder con el tío pervertido. —refunfuñó camino a casa, mirando a ambos lados para evitar encontrarse con el acosador.

En el camino decidió que podía entrar a comer ramen en Ichiraku como siempre. Al entrar vio a unas chicas bebiendo unos jugos… lights mientras hablaban con corazones en los ojos.

— ¡Fue al colegio! ¡Al mismo mío! ¡Es obvio que por mí!

— ¡Es tan guapo! ¿Viste lo bueno que es en deportes? ¡Kya!

Entre esas chicas estaba Sakura Haruno.

—Por supuesto que lo vi, su físico es absolutamente un manjar.

—Todo él es un dulce, por él me volvería una diabética. —habló otra.

El hombro de Naruto fue tocado por una mano misteriosa.

—Hola, ¿qué hay? —dijo Chouji al lado de Shikamaru que bostezaba como siempre.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Qué bueno que son ustedes! —su sonrisa se borró al ver al azabache detrás de ellos, oteando cada esquina del lugar.

—Te buscaba. —apuntó Shikamaru a Sasuke.

El mundo de Naruto se vino abajo.

Las chicas al darse cuenta empezaron a gritar como locas.

Se le acercaron y lo rodearon.

Naruto por compasión lo jaló de la manga y lo sentó con ellos, a pesar de que las ruidosas los rodearon, con un único interés.

—Qué problemático. —dijo el estratega.

El más rellenito sudó frío. Se sentía nervioso con tanta multitud, ¡y quién no! Si se veían como recién salidas del manicomio.

Sasuke se sobó las sienes, harto.

Entonces un empujón llegó a Naruto, y otro, y otro… botando al pobre chico y haciendo que se golpeara la nariz con la mesa.

—Na…

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Sasuke y parándose ágilmente se acercó al muchacho que estaba al frente de él. Apartando a la multitud.

Nadie se percató, pero en ese segundo apareció un hombre con el rostro tapado en la entrada del local.

Sasuke se sacó la polera al ver que no tenía pañuelo alguno. Chouji abrió la boca y Shikamaru alzó una ceja, este último empezaba a calzar el rompecabezas… en especial viendo a aquel misterioso hombre de la entrada…

Las niñas gritaron aún más fuerte, unas se desmayaron al ver aquel torso desnudo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto! —le puso la prenda en la nariz para que la sangre parara de chorrear, aunque fue peor, sólo estaba consiguiendo ahogarlo.

— ¡Mghhhh! ¡Muero! —dijo quitando la polera de sus agujeros respiratorios. —¡Sasuke teme! ¿Por qué me has pasado t-tu p-polera…? —quedó embobado viendo el cuerpo contrario… en un segundo la sangre surgió con mayor fluidez, pero no precisamente por el golpe.

Sasuke dio una mirada de odio intenso a las niñatas… ya se la pagarían, ya sabría cobrásela él.

—Sasuke-kun ¿verdad? —dijo una chica de cabellos rosas. —No te preocupes, este tonto siempre se lastima y sigue vivo. Sería mejor que habláramos… de nosotros… —se acercó echando su pecho hacia adelante ¿intentando verse voluptuosa?

Shikamaru contuvo la risa.

Sasuke estaba empuñando las manos. Ya no soportaba más. Y su cólera sobrepasó el máximo cuando la tipa le dio otro empujón a Naruto, dejándolo estampado contra la pared.

— ¡Oye maldita! ¡¿Puedes largarte de una vez?! —autoritario y sin pelos en la lengua.

—S-Sasuke-kun… —se sintió intimidada, pero de todas formas se sonrojó— Yo sólo quiero que conversemos…

— ¡Yo no! ¡Vete!

Es que ya probaba tener una sorprendente fuerza de voluntad, porque a pesar de la rabia, todavía seguía intacta la tabla esa.

—Sasuke-kun…

No, esa era tonta, ¿cómo podía ir de arrastrada con un tipo que la estaba tratando tan mal? Sasuke no podía entenderlo.

—Naruto ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Shikamaru llamando la atención. — Apuesto a que con un poco de ramen se te quita.

— ¡Sí dattebayoo! —se animó.

— ¿Ves Sasuke-kun? Este cabeza de ramen, le hace honor a su nombre, no te preocupes por él. Sólo sabe comer, por eso está como está. —hizo una mueca.

— ¿Y cómo está? —preguntó de vuelta Sasuke, quien nunca respondía, si algo le jodía lo ignoraba, pero esta vez no podía dejarlo pasar.

—Pues feo, apuesto que por eso usa ese chándal tan horroroso, para ocultar su sobrepeso. —se rió.

No, esta era tonta.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

Se acercó a Naruto, poniendo un pie sobre la mesa desocupada. Lo tomó del chándal y lo besó delante de todas las tipas presentes.

Chouji rojo como un tomate se afirmó de Shikamaru.

El joven abrió el cierre del chándal con insignia del colegio, (aunque toda la ropa era de Naruto era de ese mismo estilo) y pasó sus manos por encima del abdomen del avergonzado chico, que no podía zafarse de ninguna forma, ya que sus labios estaban completamente raptados y sus manos eran incapaces de mover un centímetro el cuerpo de aquél.

Pronto la prenda quedó en el suelo, sólo quedaba la polera escolar, la cual fue quitada de una forma… salvaje. Sasuke extrajo de su bolsillo una cortapluma y la partió a la mitad sin pasar a llevar el cuerpazo que se expuso luego de eso. Dejando a los espectadores con baba en la boca.

Ambos sin parte de arriba se besaban intensamente…

Joder, que se sentía el paraíso mismo aquello… en especial cuando las manos de Sasuke bajaron a las nalgas del dichoso Naruto. Las estrujó y lo atrajo hacia sí.

Culminó el beso, quedando unidos solo por un fino puente de saliva.

Naruto al instante cayó sentado respirando agitado.

Sasuke se relamió los labios.

—Ahora, ¿no deberías haberte ido ya? —miró a la chica de pelos chiclosos, la cual no era capaz de articular respuesta para la situación.

Frunció el ceño, herida y levantó su mano dispuesta a golpear a Naruto, sí, no a Sasuke, ¡A Naruto!

— ¡Maldito homo! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke-kun?!

Sasuke se interpuso.

—Sólo está más delicioso que cualquiera de ustedes. —siguió en pose seductora, lo que obligó a la chica a retirarse bufando por lo bajo.

Naruto se levantó saliendo de aquel sueño inexplicable y corrió a su casa.

Sasuke de una mirada hizo que el hombre de la máscara se esfumara.

* * *

— ¿Naru? —preguntó su madre, quien en esos momentos se encontraba sola.

Éste se quitó los zapatos y subió con prisa.

Se lanzó a la cama con el corazón queriéndose salir, palpitando casi al mismo ritmo de un roedor. Era algo sumamente indescriptible la escena que había retratado en Ichiraku.

Se topó el cuerpo… todo en él ardía.

Todo en él se sentía insatisfecho…

Trató de quitarse las imágenes de la cabeza, sin lograrlo.

Como era martes, al día siguiente tenía que ir a clases y volverlo a ver… No podría soportarlo ¡Qué alguien lo salvara!

Mientras daba vuelta por la cama una presencia se situó en su cuarto trayendo consigo una polera escolar doblada, nueva.

Llegó la mañana y con ella unas ojeras preciosas debajo de los orbes azules.

Bajó las escaleras luego de medio bañarse y vestirse, aunque se sorprendió por encontrar una polera nueva, pero no era nada nuevo, de seguro su madre tenía una por ahí.

Lo que no se esperaba, era que una vez en el comedor, vio instalado totalmente cómodo al chico que el día anterior lo había besado delante de todas sus fans.

— ¡Tú! ¡C-cómo… cómo…! —no sabía a donde mirar.

—Siéntate dobe, vine a buscarte.

— ¡No me iré contigo! —se sentó empezando a comer sin mirarlo.

Minato y Kushina no debían meterse, por lo que sólo intercambiaron miradas.

—Te vendrás conmigo.

— ¡¿Quién lo dice?!

—Yo.

—Arrogancia con patas… —susurró. — ¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡No eres nadie para hacer eso!

—Soy la persona que te besó ayer, creo que tengo más derechos que nadie por eso.

Silencio.

Gritito pequeño de parte de Kushina.

Desmayo de parte de Minato.

Sonrojo en Naruto.

— ¡Teme! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Mamá, papá no es lo que quiso decir! ¡Sólo…!

—No te preocupes. —levantó el pulgar la mujer sosteniendo la cabeza de su marido en sus piernas. —Te apoyamos.

"No quiero que me apoyen…" —se dijo mentalmente, ¿qué clase de padres tenía? ¿Por qué aceptaban tan rápido?

Sasuke sonrió autosuficiente y siguió comiendo.

—Kushina-san, ¿mañana… —ocultó su vergüenza— Puedo venir más temprano?

— ¿Eh? ¿Con qué motivo Sasuke-chan?

—Bueno… Yo también quiero cocinar…

—Ah, Minato puede enseñarte. ¿Verdad amor? —el hombre seguía inconsciente. —Él dice que sí.

—Gracias.

— ¡Teme! ¡No molestes a mis padres! ¡No vengas! ¿Para qué quieres cocinar de todas formas?

—Te recuerdo que son mis suegros.

— ¡Ahrgggh! —salió echando humo.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron incluso más divertidos. Sasuke se la pasaba en la casa aprendiendo de Minato a cocinar diferentes platillos, éste último obligado por su esposa, quien le decía que si no le enseñaba desde ese día sería ella la que cocinara… Eso sonaba realmente peligroso. Por el bien de la su hogar, de Konoha, accedió finalmente.

Desde ese momento Naruto ya no llevaba los almuerzos preparados por su padre, sino por Sasuke, quien dedicaba toda la mañana a hacérselos, y peor aún, ¡los entregaba delante de la clase! Causando que el rumor se expandiera, ya no tan cuento, después de todo lo que se veía.

Muchas de las antes fans pasaron al lado "oscuro" apoyando la relación en toda su extensión… incluso se dedicaban a imaginar demasiado, se dijo Naruto cuando vio una especie de cómic donde estaban ambos dibujados con lápiz mina…

— ¿Dou…jinshi? ¿Qué es esto datte…?

Se detuvo al ver una imagen donde salían ambos haciendo cosas descaradas…

La única que nunca se veía feliz era Sakura Haruno, la chica miraba con odio al rubio, y si hubiera podido matarlo definitivamente lo habría hecho, el problema parecía ser que Sasuke nunca lo dejaba solo, frustrando cualquier plan que tuviera…

Hasta ese día.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron a comer al Ichiraku, como siempre Naruto iba dispuesto a devorar todo. Sasuke sólo iba por estar con él.

Sakura los siguió sigilosamente… sin tropezar en ningún momento, ni dejar su posición, ni siquiera cuando un pájaro dejó caer su deshecho sobre su nuca.

Ambos se sentaron, y antes de que Naruto pidiera, Sasuke lo interrumpió.

—Silencio dobe. Hoy yo invito.

Hasta el dueño del local quedó sin habla, y que decir de las personas que concurrían en esos momentos. Hasta la misma acosadora dejó su quijada en el suelo.

"Sasuke-kun… eso…"

— ¡¿En serio tt-bayyo?! —Mostró emoción en cada poro de su ser. —¡Gracias Sasuke! —lo acurrucó entre sus brazos fuertemente.

Y así, la mesa fue llenada de comida, que iba desapareciendo cada cierto tiempo, y volviendo a aparecer una nueva.

Sasuke tranquilamente bebía su té y comía unos dangos.

El pensamiento de todos era: "Va a quedar en bancarrota…"

De esta ese joven no salía ni con la ropa…

Cuando el pozo sin fondo al final quedó satisfecho, luego de vaciar el refrigerador, Sasuke pidió la cuenta.

El dueño temblando se la pasó…

Sakura salió de las sombras con la intención de salvar a su amado.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No tienes que pagar todo lo que este cerdo comió! ¡Déjalo ahí! ¡Que él se las arregle!

Bastó un segundo para que Sasuke pusiera cara de fruta podrida, ¿cómo podía ser posible que después de tantos rechazos la chiquilla siguiera insistiendo? ¿Era masoquista? ¿Era estúpida? Ya no podía analizar nada cuerdo.

—Silencio. —fue lo único que dijo y sacando de su mochila extrajo un paquete de cuero que contenía varias monedas.

Naruto lo quedó mirando intrigado.

— ¿Sasuke qué tienes ahí?

—La razón por la cual no lavarás los platos. —dejó la bolsa llena de monedas al lado de la boleta y caminó a la salida con Naruto.

El dueño decidió ver… no podía ser que le haya pagado semejante cantidad en monedas de yen, abrió y encontró…

—Oro…

* * *

Sakura ya estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos, no había manera alguna de conseguir a su amado Sasuke…

—Jodido Naruto… si no existieras… si me deshiciera de ti…

Sonrió, tenía el plan perfecto.

* * *

Por eso esa mañana se levantó más temprano que nunca, corrió al colegio y preparó todo. Cuando vio a lo lejos la figura de Naruto y Sasuke esperó con la maceta en las manos, desde el segundo piso. Ella sabía que llegaban temprano, porque Sasuke lo iba a buscar… eso le enfurecía, tuvo que afirmar con más fuerza la maceta, para que no se le resbalara antes de tiempo.

Justo cuando Naruto pasó, a unos segundos de que él pasara por completo, soltó el objeto, con la pobre ruda que nada tenía que ver.

La maceta cayó… un reflejo agudo de Sasuke tomó la cabeza de Naruto y lo jaló al suelo, evitando protegerse, pero salvando al otro.

La tierra de la planta se esparramó en el suelo una vez la greda que la sostenía se fragmentó.

Los alumnos que llegaban vieron y corrieron aterrados a ver que ocurría. Los profesores con cara de pánico fueron los primeros en llegar haciendo a un lado a todos.

— ¡Naruto! ¿Estás bien?

—Pregúntatelo tú, tu mejilla… estás sangrando. —dijo queriendo acercar su mano, entonces se quitó la mochila, luego el chándal y finalmente la polera y se la puso en la herida. —Yo detendré que sangre más.

Su sonrojo atrajo una sonrisa hermosa en Sasuke, inesperada, que a todos les aceleró el corazón.

—Yo… yo… ¡Aaaaahhhh! —gritó la chica y corrió para lanzarse desde el segundo piso.

No alcanzó a llegar, una mano la sostuvo y dobló su brazo evitando cualquier movimiento.

—No te muevas. —dijo en su oído el hombre enmascarado, que sólo mostraba sus ojos.

Al instante varios tipos similares con máscaras que simulaban animales rodearon a ambos y ayudaron a Sasuke a pararse.

— ¡Amo Sasuke! —soltaron.

Los bisbiseos comenzaron.

Shikamaru en la entrada se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se mantuvo fuera de la escena, junto con Chouji.

—Maldita plebeya, ¿cómo osas tratar de levantar un dedo en contra del Amo Sasuke, el futuro Rey de este país?

Los ojos asombrados, y el miedo que sentían los profesores –los únicos que parecían saber la verdad- se presentó.

—Basta. —calló a todos Sasuke. —Oye, niña, ¿entiendes que después de esto serás arrestada? No porque atentaste contra mí, no, porque atentaste contra mi pareja, la que yo escogí.

— ¡No! ¡No! —se agarró los cabellos con la mano libre y trató de saltar.

Entonces hubo una última burla de parte de ella.

—Jamás podrás llenarlo. No es como yo.

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente, triunfador, tanto que dio escalofríos en el público.

— ¿Tú crees que la comida es la única forma de saciar a alguien?

Sakura Haruno fue arrestada por intento de homicidio y confinada al calabozo del palacio real.

Naruto y Sasuke obtuvieron su final feliz… lleno de muchos más momentos hasta que se graduaron de secundaria. Después ambos fueron a vivir al palacio del país del fuego.

Y surgió la leyenda…

Se dice que en Konoha cualquiera, sí, hasta la persona con menos sex appeal puede conseguir pareja… porque un rubio dobe, la obtuvo, sin importar que esparramara para todos lados y fuera un comelón. Junto a Sasuke pudo seguir comiendo todo lo que quiso por siempre…

Ah, espera… pero, ¿esto sólo contará si eres rubio de ojos azules y con trasero perfecto como aquél que sedujo al príncipe…?

Si algún día vas a Konoha… averígualo… conoce a tu persona ideal, o pásate al reino a ver a una pareja de verdad… en todos sus ámbitos…

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? Extraño ¿no es así? Me quedó como de estilo cuento de hadas, versión yaoi xDDD**

 **Ojalá que si llegaste hasta aquí, al menos te haya sacado una sonrisa :3**

 **Diré que este no es uno de los fics que había prometido. Este es uno que surgió en un momento de romance con una pizza extra queso *-* Los otros aún tendrán que esperar, es que los he empezado y no los puedo terminar. Creo que después de todo, tendré que entregar los especiales de Navidad después de ésta. También quería hacer un fic en honor al cumpleaños de Kageyama que fue ayer... pero también tendrá que esperar, aunque ese, les digo al tiro, se viene bastante sensualón xDDD Prepárense ^^**

 **Ok, nos leemos pronto ^^**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **Me alegraría mucho que me dejases un review para saber tu opinión, la verdad no estaba muy segura de subir este fanfic... como dije al principio iba a ser corto, y terminó así, por eso me gustaría saber que pensáis, claro, sólo si tenéis tiempo ;)**

 **~Nos leemos~**


	2. Comamos por siempre EXTRA

**He aquí un pequeño extra por si quedaste con ganas de más xDD**

 **Como dije en el Capítulo único, en esta historia el lector decide que orden en la pareja desea ver ;) ¿Qué pareja ves tú? ¿NaruSasu? o ¿SasuNaru? Decidme, estoy interesada ^^**

 **NARUTO X SASUKE 3**

* * *

 _ **~**EXTRA**~**_

Naruto no compartía con nadie. Para él su comida era suya. Nadie tenía derecho a acercarse y pedir un sorbo. Eso era egoísta, lo sabía, pero no le importaba, a él sólo le importaba comer, degustar su ramen principalmente, era su forma de ser.

Y sus amigos lo sabían, lo aceptaban así. Era Naruto, el comelón después de todo.

En esos tantos días de ramen de cerdo siendo tragado por Naruto ingresó otro joven al local. En la puerta estaban dos guardaespaldas custodiando. Estos reverenciaron a la persona que entró.

—Dobe ¿otra vez aquí?

—Estoy comiendo dattebayoo… —tragó— Nada se compara al ramen de Ichiraku.

Las personas en el lugar dejaron de comer y también hicieron una reverencia.

El príncipe suspiró y correspondió de forma gentil en agradecimiento.

—Tú comiendo y yo que tuve que trabajar todo el día… —se tocó la cabeza adolorida.

Neji con Lee sentados cerca de Shikamaru y Chouji junto a Naruto presenciaron un milagro.

Un milagro que jamás en la historia se había visto.

— ¿Quieres?

Naruto ofreció su pocillo con la mitad del ramen en el.

A Sasuke no le gustaba el ramen, era una de sus comidas más odiadas, pero ese hermoso ángel se le estaba ofreciendo ¿cómo podía negarse?

Se sentó de sopetón y comió sin quejarse. Naruto a su vez siguió sacando de ese mismo pocillo fideos para que fueran consumidos con agilidad.

Una vez terminado el plato.

Naruto se tocó la barriga, contento. Si hubiera sido un perro de seguro que menea la cola.

—Estoy lleno.

¿Esas palabras las había dicho Naruto Namikaze? ¿El voraz comelón de Konoha? No podía ser cierto.

Eso lo recordarían hasta después de ser enterrados en sus tumbas… hasta cuando sus nietos tuvieran a los suyos… esas palabras tenían que ser una broma. Esa afirmación no podía ser cierta.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y lo abrazó por el cuello pegándosele cuando éste terminó de sorber el último fideo.

—Sasuke me ha dado sueño.

—Naruto, ya no tengo hambre. —reveló.

— ¡Me alegro dattebayoo! ¡El ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor! ¡Verás…! —un dedo calló sus palabras.

—Ya no tengo hambre de comida… —agregó y sus ojos se volvieron todavía más oscuros, con un brillo peligroso.

Naruto tragó saliva y pidió la cuenta.

Desde que estaba con Sasuke había aprendido que habían otras formas de apetito y otras maneras de saciarlas…

—Vamos dattebayoo… —dijo sonrojándose.

* * *

 **Breve, pero me ha gustado como quedó. Digamos que con el extra me sentí más tranquila para dejar esta historia, sino no podía darla por concluida xDDD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

 **Reviews (?)**

 **~Nos leemos~**


End file.
